minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Wolfboy231/The Story of Some Wikians (idek) Season 2 Ep. 4 P.2
Hello, Welcome Back, This Episode has a few Caps, so, Yeah... Just a Warning As the team prepared for the Finale Game, Dragon Run, The Team Talked a bit Order: Well Guys, Its The Final Game, We HAVE TO WIN to get outta here! Poli: Finally! Freedom is in our hands! Petra: Good Luck Guys! Poli: Thanks Petra Becky: Its a 2 Team CHALLENGE! So We are with you guys!!! Order: COOL! Wolf: Order, What If we never make it? Order: Don't say that! Peaceable: I swear to god, If Fat Nerd got an Exception AGAIN, I'm gonna put him on a Island with a Volcano, an Active one. Everyone stared When the Teams got to the stations, Through the Bars, They Saw a Horrible Sight Game Guard: GET IN THERE! You stupid Dragon! The Team saw Ender being forced into a Cage Order: No, Not Ender, Not that poor Dragon Announcer: Alright Ladies and GentleGamers! It's Time, For the Game FINALE! Crowd: Woooooo!!! Red Team Warrior: Alright, Team Purpur! Lets Kill those chumps *points to Newcomers and Green Team* Announcer: Its Team Purpur (Red and Blue Team) and Team? Team- Team? Order: TEAM ORDER! (Newcomers and Green Team Announcer: Alright, Ready, Set, GO! The Gates Opened, and the Teams Ran The Cage Opened, Letting Ender Out Ender: Guys, Help Me! Ender was being ridden by Fat Nerd Peaceable: Fat Nerd... Fat Nerd: YOU! I've been waiting since you Eleminated Me 2 Months Ago for this! Peaceable: Wow, You have THAT much of a Memory, I thought It was "Eat, Sleep, Troll 10 Year Olds on COD, Repeat" Fat Nerd: Mighty Majestic Dragon, Kill That Pesky Human Ender: No Fat Nerd: Excuse Me? Ender: I said NO Fat Nerd: Then I will Murder yo- Fat Nerd was knocked off Ender by Poli, In Which Fat Nerd Fell Into some Lava Order: Dang Poli, You have Those Skills? Poli: Is That a Complement? Or Was It an Offense? Order: Maybe a Compliment? :3 Poli: *Blushes A Bit* Red Team Warrior: Hey Chumps! Get a loaf of this! *throws Bread at Ivor* Ivor: OOOO Wolf: *facepalm* Red Team Warrior: *gets a Bow* and a Load of th- Ender: *ROAR* Red Team Warrior: *Screams Like a Little Girl and Jumps Off Cliff* Wolf: Holy Sugar Canes They Stopped at Warrior Way Ender: I'll Fight Em, and The Opposite Team, You guys get through! The Gang Runs Through, Avoiding Warriors and Competetors Youtube: Hey Guys! Wolf: Hi! Its Been a While Youtube: Ikr! INCOMING! She Pushed Wolf Out of the Way of Some TNT Wolf: NOOOO! Youtube was hit Order: *helps Youtube Up* Keep Going! The Gang Is Suddenly Surronded by Warriors Poli: Aughhh! *gets Sword and Fights Off Warriors* Order: Help! Someone! Im Surrounded! Poli saved her Order: Thanks Wolf: Guys? *Points to Ivor* Ivor was almost about to be killed by a Warrior, When Harper Punched the Warrior and Knocked him into the Lava Ivor: Thanks Harpe- She Kissed Him Everyone: O-O Ocelot: EEEEEEE The Gang Ran to the Finale Room, But The Floor Was knocked Out, The Only Person that Remained was Order Order: NOOO! Fine, I got this She Slowly Approached the Finish Line Fat Nerd: *Burnt And Beat Up* I, Will WIN, for My 4 Girlfriends! Order: NO! I'm Winning this Thing She Ran to Tackle Fat Nerd, But Was Punched Away The Floor Creaked, But Fat Nerd Almost made to the finish Line, But the Floor Came Out beneth him, Resulting in the Rest if the Gang Beating him up Peaceable: *Kicks Fat Nerd into Volcano Island Portal* HAHA Fat Nerd: Noooooo! My Girlfriends! The 10 Year Olds! NOOOO 3 Days Later Announcer: I'm Proud to Announce to you, The Winners of This Years Competition, Team ORDER! Crowd: Wooooohooooo!!! Announcer: *loghts Portal* Goodbye! Meanwhile at the City Demesion During the Night, While the gang was on the City Hall Balcony, answering the Peoples Questions Mayor: Any More Words, Heros? Ivor: I'd Like to make One He Got out a Diamond Ring and Proposed to Harper Ivor: Will You, Marry Me? Harper: After all you did, Yes, I will Marry You! Ocelot: *Faints Of Cuteness* Order: Oh Ivor Ivor: I knew this Would Happen One Day! Ocelot: I'm Setting Up the Wedding Crowd: *Cheers* Well, We Made it to the End, What do you think Will Happen? Comment any Requests of If you wanna be in the Story Thats All, Wolf OUT! The Wolf of the Wiki 10:15, December 9, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts